


!!!PSA!!! ACCOUNT MOVING/CHANGING

by IronrathLady420



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronrathLady420/pseuds/IronrathLady420
Summary: I am moving my fic's; "The Warden Queen and The Champion" and "The Desires that bind us." to another A03 account. Find them at CloakAndDagger88 soon.Yes I realize it's been 5 years since TWQ&TC has been updated. I'm hoping to change that soon.





	!!!PSA!!! ACCOUNT MOVING/CHANGING

**Description for The Warden Queen and The Champion:**

After the mage rebellion in Kirkwall, Hawke and the Hero of Ferelden disappear. Where did they go? What happened to them?

Hawke is aggressive/sarcastic but when she's aggressive she's VERY aggressive. My Hawke is desperate, she's had it, she's done, she's giving Thedas two middle fingers and is like "FUCK ALL OF YOU, ANYONE FUCKS WITH ME I WILL STAB YOU IN THE EYE!!!"...And she does. (Be it friend or foe) Whereas my Cousland is the voice of reason, seeking a diplomatic, peaceful solution. Hawke and the Hero of Ferelden will clash and butt heads, with Anders stuck between his former Commander and lover.

This story is NOT for the faint of heart. There will be cold-blooded murder and unwilling human sacrafices (in the later chapters, and not all by Hawke's hand but Hawke does get a little cold and bloodthirsty) still.... You've been warned.

Story takes place between the events of Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age: Inquisition.

*That will change as well, the murders*

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Description for The Desires That Bind Us:**

tells Hawke about his fantasy, being taken by templars and her coming to his rescue. He never thought it'd come true.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Also on the new account I will be re-writing, my old fic on there **Save A Sparrow, Ride A Cowboy.** It has been taken down and renamed **Embracing The Darkness**. It's re-write is still a W.I.P


End file.
